Everday Life with Alfred
by CapeVerdeanPrincess123
Summary: What would happen if Haruhi moved to America and met our beloved Alfred F. Jones and his friends? Just read it. THIS IS AN AU, YOU CAN ALL GO CRAZY NOW! Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Here is my new story Everyday Life with Alfred! Yay! I do not own Ouran or Hetalia KThxsbai~!

_Haruhi Fujioka asked herself "Why me?" as she stepped off the plane. She shivered and pulled her thin jacket tighter around herself. As Haruhi walked from the airport she saw a car and a blonde teen standing in front of it holding a card with her name on it. Haruhi walked over to him. He stared down at her and grinned.

"Yo! My name is Alfred! Nice to meet you dude! I was expecting you to be a girl though!" Alfred said.

Haruhi stared and thought 'He doesn't know? Wow.' She was walked to a very exquisite apartment. "This is where I'll be staying for the rest of my life? I-It's to luxurious, Kyouya-sempai picked a very good place for me to stay in!" she said. Haruhi got the keys to her new apartment and walked into it. She gasped softly "So cool!" she said.

Alfred watched her with a cute grin "Haha! So you like it! Kyouya's a friend of mine so he told me to bring you here!" he said enthusiastically.

Haruhi nodded "So you know sempai? That's cool." She said smiling.

"Do you need help with unpacking your bags Haruhi? I can help! Since, I'm the hero!" Alfred said.

Haruhi nodded "Let's get started!"

Sorry it's so short! Review please!


	2. The Fluffiness

_Geez...you guys, 2 reviews? Meanies. Anyways here is the second chapter of Everday Life With Alfred. Note: THIS IS NOT AN ALFRED X HARUHI! THIS IS PROBABLY GOING TO BE AN AXIS X HARUHI X ALLIES! SO GET IT IN YOUR HEADS!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the shows and their characters, they both belong to their respectful owners._

CHAPTER 2: THE FLUFFINESS 3

"Great! We're done!" Haruhi said, smiling as she put an old picture of her and her mother on the burrow. Alfred nodded and stared at Haruhi, thinking she looked cute with a bandana tied around her head and a pretty smile on her face. Haruhi turned to Alfred.

"What do you think?" she asked, untying the bandana from her forehead and wiping it with the back of her hand.

"It looks good! But all your clothes are very girl! Aren't you a dude, Haruhi?" Alfred asked Haruhi. Haruhi smiled.

"No, I'm a female." She stated bluntly to the other teen. Alfred gasped, he didn't know, Kyouya didn't tell him that.

"So...Kyouya, my own cousin, lied to me?" he asked loudly. Haruhi winced at how loud he was.

"I guess so Alfred-san." She replied. Haruhi smiled and stretched. Alfred stepped towards her, he tripped over an empty suitcase and fell onto Haruhi. Both teens shut their eyes tight and fell to the ground, Alfred opened his eyes first, his hands were on both sides of her head and his knees were on both sides of her legs, he blushed.

"H-Haruhi, I'm so sorry!" he shouted, she cracked her eyes open and stared up at Alfred. He climbed off of her and scratched his head, he stood up. Alfred reached a hand out to her and Haruhi took it.

"I-I better leave now." Alfred said, he waved by and left. Haruhi sighed and shook her head. Alfred walked back in, he gave Haruhi a quick kiss on the forehead and left. Astounded, Haruhi blushed and stared at the door.

"W-What was that?"

_How was it? Was it good? Any ideas? Any flames? Please review!_


	3. Haruhi Meets Arthur!

Everyday Life with Alfred is turning out pretty good! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the one that helped me write it, DaughterOfDemeter123! Thank you so much! I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers or Ouran High School Host Club.

Chapter 3: Haruhi Meets Arthur

Haruhi was sitting on her bed, laptop in her lap. She smiled and accepted HIkaru's request for a video chat. "Hey Hikaru-kun. How are you?" Haruhi asked.

"I've been good. And you?" Hikaru asked grinning.

"Same. Now, show me that really important video that you wanted to show me before I left, but it was too late because I was already on the plane and the plane has no wi-fi." Haruhi replied. Hikaru's face suddenly became worried as he showed her the video of Tamaki making out with another girl. Haruhi's eyes widened a bit.

"No way…has Tamaki-sempai been cheating on me?" she asked. Hikaru nodded. Haruhi's bangs covered her eyes as she shut her laptop and stood up. Haruhi left her room.

"Where are you going?" the woman behind the lobby desk of the apartment rooms asked.

"Out for a walk." Haruhi replied. The woman nodded. As Haruhi walked, she bumped into someone. Haruhi stumbled backwards and looked up. The person was a blonde young man, with green eyes, and caterpillar like eyebrows (A/N: I know, I laughed at what I said too). Haruhi noticed the tea stain on her white t-shirt. The man noticed it too.

"Oh, sorry! It seems I got your t-shirt dirty with my tea." He said. Haruhi shook her head and smiled.

"No problem, just a stain." She replied. The blonde young man shook his head.

"No, really it was stupid of me." He offered her a handkerchief, embroidered in the with the British flag. "I should have watched where I was going." Haruhi dabbed the handkerchief on her previously white shirt. This stain was going to be hard to get out…

"My name is Arthur. May I ask yours?" the young man, now known as Arthur, asked Haruhi.

"My name is Haruhi. Here's your hankie-"

"You can keep it, I have plenty." Arthur said to her, smiling softly. Haruhi kind of found herself entranced by the sound of his voice…

Some of this chapter was given to me by DaughterOfDemeter123, she was the one who came up with most of this chapter, not me. So she deserves most of the credit. Thank you for reading this chapter and please check out DaughterOfDemeter's profile! Review please!


	4. Haruhi's Second Accidental Kiss!

OMG NEW CHAPTER :D! I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR HETALIA!

Chapter 4: Haruhi's Second /Accidental/ Kiss

Arthur looked down at Haruhi. "Would you like to go on a short walk, Miss Haruhi?" he asked. Haruhi smiled up at him.

"Sure, I'd love to." She replied. Arthur took her hand in his. Haruhi blushed softly. "Arthur-sa- I mean Mr. Kirkland, do you know Alfred?" She asked. Haruhi swore she saw his expression go from cheery to slightly annoyed.

"Y-Yes, in fact I do." Arthur replied. Haruhi looked up at him.

"How'd you meet him?" She asked.

"I kind of took care of him when he was younger, then we got in an argument and he left. We are still close acquaintances though. How did you come to meet him Miss Haruhi?" Arthur asked.

"I met him just a few hours ago, he picked me up from the airport and brought me to my new apartment, and my dad also called me and said he was in Poland. I hope he finds a way here though." She replied. Arthur chuckled softly.

"He got off at the wrong time, didn't he; well I have to head to Alfred's house now I'll see you again." Arthur said. Haruhi nodded.

"Alright, goodbye then Mr. Kirkland." She said. Arthur nodded and went to walk past her, he stumbled forward, and his lips hit Haruhi's, it also sent them both to the ground. Haruhi's eyes widened and a blush raised to her face. Arthur did the same; he quickly crawled off of her and stood up, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Arthur apologized and quickly walked off. Haruhi watched him, the blush disappeared and her eyes softened. A warm feeling washed over her. "He's quite the British gentleman, isn't he?" Haruhi asked herself.

She walked back to her apartment. Haruhi opened the door to her new home and stepped in, Haruhi started on making supper for herself. As she stirred the beef stew in her pot, she thought about her mother, how proud she would be if she saw her. A few joyful tears slipped down Haruhi's face as she thought about her mother. "Mom, I'm happy I'm in America now." She said as she looked up.

Sorry it's so short! My mind has been on school! D: Well, please review.

WHO DO YOU WANT HARUHI TO MEET NEXT? Canada? China? Russia? Maybe France?


End file.
